


El chico

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidlock, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John y Sherlock se conocen en la primaria. Algo raro ocurre. ¿Lo averiguará John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El chico

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked.  
> Beta: smile.in.love  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
> Tipo de escrito: John y Sherlock en edad escolar. Magia.

John prefería quedarse en una mesa que jugar con los otros chicos del salón. En su juego, creía ser un hábil mago que todo podía, desde sacar palomas de la chistera a hacer desaparecer un barco. Pero eso sólo era en su imaginación y, al salir de ella, la tristeza se apoderaba de su ánimo.

Los niños y las niñas eran tan tradicionales que no jugaban a otra cosa que no fueran coches y muñecas. Salvo uno. El niño de ojos marinos.

John estaba prendado de aquel compañero. Su pelo tan oscuro hacía contraste en la piel nívea, dando la sensación de porcelana frágil. Pero era inalcanzable.

Si él era poco sociable, el chico moreno lo era aún menos, desapareciendo como nadie en el patio arbolado. Era asombroso. Hasta que un día descubrió su secreto.

El niño, cuyo nombre era extraño para John y un tanto impronunciable, tenía un escondite detrás de un muro. El tiempo o él mismo había hecho un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera holgado. Y un niño silencioso es un niño silencioso.

Nadie reparaba en él. Salvo John.

Un día, el pequeño soldado se armó de valor y fue tras él al terminar el desayuno. En ese lugar, vio algo nunca visto.

—Sher... —le costaba decir. El moreno se volvió con las manos envueltas en luces hermosas que se apagaron al verle.

—Fuera de aquí —inquirió el cazado en tono firme.

—¡Es magia! ¡Eres un mago! —el rubio no controlaba el torrente de su voz y alegría y Sherlock le tapó la boca y lo adentró al lugar.

—No puedes contárselo a nadie. Nunca. Jamás. O te arrepentirás.

John, temeroso, asintió tragando saliva y, una vez libre del agarre del moreno, salió de allí para no volver a ese agujero.

Pero un día Sherlock no fue a la escuela. Ni al siguiente. Ni al otro. Así llevaba un mes cuando John se decidió a preguntarle a la maestra que guardaba el patio.

—Estará enfermo —le dijo sin preocupación en la voz. La gente pequeña suele enfermarse, ella estaba habituada.

Sin embargo, el chico no se quedó muy convencido.

Fue entonces cuando volvió al agujero que tanto odiaba. E investigó. Investigó hasta que no hubo un rincón del mismo sin vislumbrar y, al sentarse para descansar, fue cuando el suelo... cedió bajo su trasero.

Bajó, bajó y siguió bajando, luego giró, giró y casi vomitó. Hasta que por fin paró. El lugar era tan hermoso como escalofriante.

—Bienvenido.

—No te veo enfermo —una mueca compartida se formó sin quererlo. —¿Me vas a sacar de aquí?

—¿Por qué? —inquirió el moreno confuso. —Éste es mi hogar.

—Pero yo quiero irme de aquí. No vas a clase porque no quieres y, cuando vas, es para amenazarme.

—Sólo fue una vez —quitó dramatismo con la mano alzada.

—No me importa, Sher. No me importa lo que seas —las palabras dolían entre los labios y en los oídos.

—John... —Sherlock se acercó al rubio y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Susurró palabras impronunciables y lo demás, oscuridad para John.

John Hamish Watson apareció en la escuela, apoyado en el muro bajo el cálido sol. A lo lejos, una figura pálida le miraba y, acto seguido, nada.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buen día, tarde y noche! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
> Aquí les dejo esta historia. Recuerden, los reviews nos hacen mejores escritores.  
> ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Disfruten!


End file.
